The Specimen Processing Core and its associated microbiology, molecular biology, chemistry and hematology laboratory equipment and capabilities are designed to support NEIDL Investigators engaged in the study of emerging infectious diseases including category A, B and C agents. The laboratory is designed to handle specimens obtained from animals housed in the Animal-BSL3 and Animal-BSL4 core facilities and cultures of BSL-3 and BSL-4 agents. Coordination with the Animal Cores (including Pathology/Necropsy) will be important so that specimens obtained can be appropriately processed immediately following collection and transportation to the laboratory in a safe and timely manner.